LITHIUM
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Sehun adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki masalah cukup kompleks dengan keluarganya. Ia mencintai dunia sastra, tapi keluarganya menentang. Ketika ia nyaris putus asa, takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang juga sama-sama mencintai sastra seperti dirinya. HunBaek everyone! Requested fic from ssjllf. DLDR!


Sambil menghela nafas, lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya saat ini. Sepasang iris obsidiannya menatap lurus pada sebuah rak buku di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dulu, ada puluhan―atau bahkan lebih―buku yang berjajar dengan rapi dalam rak ini. Tapi sekarang kontradiksi. Rak buku di hadapannya terlihat hampa tanpa kehadiran buku-buku berhalaman tebal yang telah ia beli dan ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah sejak ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ia terbiasa menyisihkan uang jajannya selama ini hanya demi membeli setumpuk buku-buku baru hampir tiap bulan, tapi hanya dibutuhkan waktu tak kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk memindahkan buku-buku itu ke dalam sebuah kardus berukuran besar, lalu terbuang dan terabaikan di sudut gelap gudang penyimpanan.

Sambil menghela nafas berat, ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh permukaan berpelitur dari rak tersebut dengan hati yang terkoyak lalim. Mungkin orang lain akan berpikiran jika ia terlalu melebih-lebihkan keadaan, tapi tidak dengannya. Ia yang merasakannya, ia yang mengalaminya, dan hanya ia yang tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan benda-benda kesayangannya.

Baginya, sebuah buku bukan hanya benda mati yang terbentuk dari setumpuk kertas berisikan deretan kalimat-kalimat indah. Karena baginya, sebuah buku adalah teman setia yang selalu menemaninya kapanpun dan di mana pun. Sekali lagi, mungkin orang lain akan berpikiran bahwa dia adalah seorang anak yang aneh. Di saat semua orang berbondong-bondong memelihara dan meng-klaim seekor anjing sebagai teman setianya, tapi dia justru memilih sebuah buku.

Tapi meski begitu, dia tidak pernah mau jika orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai seorang kutu buku. Dia hanya tidak memiliki seorang teman yang bisa ia ajak untuk berbincang-bincang atau sekedar bertukar pikiran. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu kanannya membuat lamunannya membuyar seketika. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung yang berusia lebih tua darinya, tersenyum kecil alih-alih mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menepikan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba menghampiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja." lelaki yang lebih muda berucap pelan, tangan kirinya mengusap lembut tangan sang kakak yang masih bertengger di pundaknya.

"Aku akan bicara pada appa untuk mengembalikan buku-bukumu." ujar sang kakak bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi sang adik hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada gunanya." sahut sang adik seraya menghela nafas. "Kau tahu sendiri, tidak ada seorang pun di rumah ini yang bisa menentang appa."

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah." sang kakak berucap lirih, sepasang mata bulatnya menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan yang teramat besar karena ia tidak mampu untuk sekedar membantu sang adik.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, hyung." Sehun―sang adik―tertawa pelan. "Lagipula itu hanya setumpuk buku tua yang tidak ada nilainya." lanjutnya seraya mengambil sebuah buku cerita bergambar yang terselip di bagian bawah rak. Tangan kanannya mengusap debu halus yang menyelimuti buku itu, buku pertama yang ia miliki saat ia masih berusia lima tahun. Ia ingin mengulas sebuah senyum kecil untuk meyakinkan sang kakak, tapi otot-otot di sekitar bibirnya terasa kaku dan ia hanya mampu mengulum senyum pahit saat menyadari bahwa kini ia harus kembali menjalani hari-harinya seorang diri. Tidak ada lagi buku yang mampu menemaninya di saat ia jenuh, tidak ada lagi buku yang mampu membuatnya tertawa saat ia membaca halaman terlucu, dan tidak ada lagi buku yang akan memenuhi segala sisi tempat tidurnya setiap ia akan memejamkan mata.

Tidak ada...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A HunBaek Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salah satu ff yang di rekues oleh teman saya, Vionny a.k.a ssjllf . Hey, ini buatmu! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: HunBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: EXO adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka. Tetapi untuk ff ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya, dan dimohon untuk tidak menjiplak maupun mengakuinya sebagai milik Anda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, School life, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, and absolutely YAOI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu presents:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seberkas cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui celah gordyn yang terbuka membuat Sehun sedikit terusik. Sepasang kelopak mata yang sebelumnya terpejam dengan rapat kini mulai mengerjap perlahan, mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang semakin terang menerpanya saat gordyn itu telah terbuka sempurna. Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang terlihat begitu menawan dengan pakaian kerjanya kini berbalik menatap Sehun dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Sudah waktunya bangun, adik manis." Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut Sehun seraya menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh sang adik.

"Tapi ini baru pukul enam, hyung. Aku masih mengantuk." Sehun merengek kecil, berguling ke sisi ranjang yang lain dan mencoba untuk kembali tertidur barang sebentar.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya. Ia kemudian berjalan memutari tempat tidur Sehun dan berdiri di hadapan adiknya yang kembali terlelap. "Ayolah, Sehun, jangan manja." Chanyeol berujar pelan sambil mengguncang tubuh Sehun. "Bangun, atau aku akan mengadukanmu pada appa."

Sehun segera membuka kedua matanya dan menatap lurus ke dalam mata sang kakak. "Jangan adukan aku." pinta Sehun memelas.

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. "Kalau begitu cepat bangun dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Kami menunggumu di ruang makan." Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengusak rambut Sehun sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar sang adik.

Sehun sendiri hanya terdiam menatap punggung tegap Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya yang kembali tertutup. Sehun menghela nafas panjang seraya mengganti posisinya menjadi terlentang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong, seolah tidak pernah ada percikan semangat dalam dirinya untuk menyambut hari yang baru.

"Kenapa aku masih bisa membuka mataku pagi ini?" Sehun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri seraya mendesah berat, bosan dengan keadaan dan kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi setiap harinya. Sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela, ia kembali bergumam, "Aku ingin pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menghentikan makannya sejenak dan melirik ke arah ayah dan ibunya yang saat ini terlihat asyik bercengkrama bersama sang kakak. Berulang kali dapat ia lihat sang ayah yang tersenyum dan menepuk bahu sang kakak dengan bangga. Well, orangtua mana yang tidak bangga jika memiliki anak sulung yang berotak jenius seperti Chanyeol? Tahun ini ia baru saja menginjak usia dua puluh dua tahun, tapi ia telah menyelesaikan studinya di London dan pulang dengan gelar dokter yang kini ikut menghias namanya.

Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana ayahnya yang memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kasihnya, bagaimana ibunya mengalunkan sebuah tawa merdu saat Chanyeol menceritakan sebuah kejadian konyol yang pernah ia alami ketika masih di London, dan pada saat itulah Sehun bisa merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Sehun tidak membenci Chanyeol, ia justru sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Tapi bolehkah jika Sehun mengatakan jika ia iri dengan Chanyeol, kakaknya sendiri?

Sehun menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol, Sehun tidak ada apa-apanya. Ia payah dalam pelajaran matematika, ia payah dalam pelajaran kimia, dan ia payah dalam pelajaran fisika. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia banggakan hanyalah segala pelajaran yang menyangkut tentang bahasa. Tapi ia pun tahu jika hal itu tidak banyak membantu. Kedua orangtuanya adalah dokter, pun begitu dengan kakaknya.

Sehun anak yang pasif, sedangkan Chanyeol anak yang aktif. Sehun berkepriadian introvert dan cenderung menutup diri, sedangkan Chanyeol berkepribadian supel dan ramah yang membuatnya bisa dengan mudah disukai oleh semua orang. Sehun hanya bisa memandang orangtuanya dari seberang meja makan, sedangkan Chanyeol bisa dengan akrabnya bercengkrama dan membicarakan tentang banyak hal dengan orangtua mereka.

Sehun tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sendiri bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bisa duduk bersama ayahnya dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Ia juga lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bisa memeluk ibunya. Sehun ingin mengulang masa-masa indahnya bersama ayah dan ibunya seperti dulu, tapi ia tahu jika itu tidak semudah seperti saat ia mengedipkan mata.

"Aku―aku sudah selesai," Sehun berujar pelan, membuat kedua orangtuanya sempat menoleh sekilas tapi kemudian kembali sibuk dengan sepotong sandwich yang tersaji di piring mereka.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama saja." sahut Chanyeol sambil ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Sehun membalas senyuman sang kakak dan hampir saja menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, tapi hal itu urung dilakukannya saat suara sang ayah terdengar menginterupsi.

"Tidak perlu, Chanyeol-ah." ujar sang ayah tenang. "Adikmu bukan anak sekolah dasar lagi. Biarkan dia berangkat sendiri."

"Ta-tapi―" Chanyeol hendak memprotes, tapi Sehun buru-buru menyelanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung." Sehun menampilkan senyum termanisnya. "Appa benar, aku bukan anak-anak lagi yang harus diantar-jemput. Aku bisa berangkat dengan naik bus."

Chanyeol ingin kembali membantah, tapi Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan gestur bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Sambil menghela nafas, akhirnya Chanyeol pun menyerah. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Sehun melirik ke arah sang ibu yang hanya terdiam sejak tadi. Ia berharap, setidaknya, ibunya akan menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan singkat. Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Ibunya tetap terlihat tak acuh dan menikmati secangkir teh hijau kesukaannya dengan khidmat.

Tidak apa-apa. Sehun sudah terbiasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di tempat yang berbeda tapi dalam waktu yang sama, seorang lelaki bertubuh―cukup―pendek tampak menggerutu kesal. Ia menatap tajam pada seorang lelaki berambut cokelat gelap yang beberapa saat lalu telah mengacak-acak kamarnya hanya untuk meminjam sebuah pulpen. Jika begini caranya, dia benar-benar enggan untuk mengakui lelaki berwajah imut itu sebagai saudara kembarnya.

"Hyung!" Taehyung―si lelaki berambut cokelat gelap―berseru dari tempat tidur seberang.

"Apa?!" sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"Ada pulpen lain tidak? Pulpenmu yang ini tintanya habis." Ia membuang pulpen itu ke sembarang arah dan kembali mengacak-acak laci meja belajar milik saudara kembarnya.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan mendorong tubuh Taehyung untuk menjauh dari area kekuasaannya. Ia menutup laci meja belajarnya lalu beralih mengambil sebuah pulpen baru yang ia simpan di sebuah kotak di atas meja belajar. Baekhyun menyerahkan pulpen itu pada Taehyung seraya berkata dengan ketus, "Ambil pulpen ini dan enyahlah!"

Tapi Taehyung justru tersenyum lebar dan menerima pulpen yang diulurkan oleh Baekhyun dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih, hyung."

"Terima kasih, hyung." Baekhyun mengikuti ucapan Taehyung dengan pengucapannya yang ia buat-buat, terang-terangan menunjukkan jika ia masih kesal dengan saudara kembarnya yang hanya berusia sepuluh menit lebih muda darinya itu. "Sudah sana pergi!" serunya sambil menendang bokong Taehyung yang saat itu tengah menulis sesuatu di sebuah note kecil.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengusirku?!" balas Taehyung tak terima. "Ini juga kamarku!"

"Kau pengacau!"

"Kau pelit!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau juga menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau yang lebih menyebalkan!"

"Enak saja, justru kau yang paling menyebalkan!"

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam?!" sebuah suara yang menyahut dari depan pintu kamar membuat sepasang lelaki berwajah identik itu terdiam dalam sekejap. Mereka hanya tertunduk menatap lantai meski sesekali masih terlihat saling melemparkan tatapan menusuk dari mata mereka yang tajam, tak berani membantah teguran sang ibu.

"Jeosonghamnida." ujar si kembar bersamaan seraya membungkuk sopan.

Ny. Byun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas jengah. Terlalu bosan untuk menghadapi pertengkaran anak kembarnya yang manis, tapi bisa berubah menyeramkan jika sudah saling berdebat seperti tadi.

"Ya sudah, sekarang cepatlah turun. Appa sudah menunggu di meja makan. Nanti biar bibi Jung yang membereskan kamar kalian." ujar Ny. Byun dengan pandangannya yang mulai melembut.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung tersenyum senang dan kembali berseru bersamaan, "Baik, eomma!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di halte bus pagi ini terlihat lenggang. Beberapa gadis SMU yang sebelumnya begitu seru menggosip tentang kakak kelas mereka pun telah menghilang bersamaan dengan datangnya sebuah bus yang akan membawa mereka menuju sekolah. Dan kini hanya tersisa sepasang lelaki berwajah identik yang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Salah seorang yang berambut cokelat gelap terlihat asyik bermain game dari ponselnya, sedangkan salah seorang lainnya yang berambut cokelat madu terlihat serius dengan buku yang tengah ia baca.

Tapi setelah lima menit berselang, sang lelaki berambut cokelat gelap yang tak lain merupakan Taehyung tampak menguap bosan. Ia menutup aplikasi game di ponselnya dan beralih memandang saudara kembarnya yang duduk tepat di samping kanannya.

"Hyung," Taehyung memanggil, namun Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan dengungan kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah novel berhalaman cukup tebal. "Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

Lagi, Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Ia hanya mengangkat novel yang tengah ia baca dan memperlihatkan sampul bukunya pada Taehyung.

"Across The Nightingale Floor," gumam Taehyung saat membaca judul yang tertera di sampul buku berwarna biru muda dengan gambar sebilah samurai di bagian kiri. "Novel baru lagi?"

Baehyun pun kembali mendengung kecil alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan saudara kembarnya. "Coba pinjam." Taehyung merebut buku itu secara paksa dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku belum selesai baca!" protes Baekhyun kesal. Ia mencoba untuk kembali merebut buku itu dari tangan adiknya, tapi pergerakan Taehyung yang cepat membuat Baekhyun sedikit kepayahan.

"Tsk, aku cuma pinjam sebentar." balas Taehyung tak mau kalah. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya, menjauh dari jangkauan sang kakak.

Dan adegan tarik-menarik pun terjadi saat Baekhyun berhasil menyentuh bukunya yang baru saja ia beli kemarin lusa. Baekhyun tak ingin melepaskan bukunya begitu saja, sementara Taehyung pun tetap tak ingin kalah. Seorang nenek tua yang tak sengaja melewati tempat itu bahkan terkikik pelan saat melihat perkelahian kecil dari sepasang anak kembar bermarga Byun yang begitu menggilai eyeliner.

Ketika sebuah bus berhenti, pergerakan keduanya pun ikut terhenti begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, keduanya melepaskan tangan mereka dari sebuah buku yang semula mereka perebutkan. Taehyung lebih dulu berlari memasuki bus, lalu disusul oleh Baekhyun.

Walaupun sempat bertengkar, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tak begitu saja melupakan perannya sebagai seorang kakak yang baik. Dan hal itu terlihat saat Baekhyun menyuruh Taehyung untuk menempati satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa, sementara ia berdiri di samping adiknya.

"Taehyung-ah," panggil Baekhyun setelah bus kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ne?"

"Di mana bukuku?" tanya Baekhyun yang kembali teringat.

Taehyung meringis kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya ragu. "Sepertinya tertinggal di halte."

Baekhyun kembali menatap Taehyung tajam dan mulai mengomel panjang lebar. Seluruh atensi dari para penumpang bus pun segera teralih pada Baekhyun yang masih saja menggerutu dengan suara keras. Baekhyun terlihat tak acuh, sementara Taehyung menutup wajahnya malu.

"Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan saudara kembar yang baik hati dan lemah lembut?" Taehyung meratap dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang tungkai jenjang milik Sehun kembali terayun dengan irama yang santai. Tidak terburu-buru, tapi juga tidak terlalu bertele-tele. Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk sampai di sekolah, dan Sehun pun tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Sepasang earphone menyumpal lubang telinganya, dan Sehun terlihat menikmati langkahnya dengan diiringi sederet lagu milik ONE OK ROCK, salah satu band asal Jepang yang paling ia idolakan.

Lantunan vocal Taka yang begitu powerfull dalam lagu 'Answer is Near' membuat Sehun tanpa sadar ikut bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu yang menghentak. Sehun baru saja hendak meletakkan tulang duduknya di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia di sebuah halte, tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat matanya melihat sebuah buku berhalaman cukup tebal yang dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di atas trotoar. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencoba untuk mencari siapa pemilik buku itu. Tapi beberapa orang yang melintasi daerah itu terlihat tak acuh dengan keberadaan buku itu. Sedikit ragu, Sehun kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraih buku bersampul biru dengan gambar samurai yang menghias di bagian kirinya.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun tersenyum kecil saat membaca judul buku itu. 'Across The Nightingale Floor', buku pertama dari trilogi 'Tale Of The Otori' yang menceritakan tentang aksi balas dendam dari seorang samurai Jepang pada zaman feodal. Ini adalah salah satu buku trilogi yang menjadi favoritnya, dan ia pun pernah memiliki ketiga seri buku itu dengan lengkap.

Ya, pernah. Buku-bukunya sekarang sudah tersimpan dengan manis di dalam gudang penyimpanan yang gelap, ingat?

Sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku halte, Sehun pun membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Dahinya mengernyit sesaat ketika membaca sebuah goresan pena yang dirangkai menjadi dua suku kata. "Byun's Property," gumam Sehun saat membaca tulisan yang―mungkin―ditulis sendiri oleh pemilik buku ini. Sehun kembali mengamati tulisan di buku itu seraya mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Byun...

Sepertinya itu bukan nama yang asing untuk Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_T.B.C_++**

* * *

**Aul's zone:**

**Well, anggap aja part ini sebagai part pembuka atau pengenalan dengan karakter dan situasi yang ingin saya sampaikan melalui ff ini. Kalau masih ada yang bingung, silakan bertanya di kolom review dan akan saya jawab di chapter selanjutnya. FF ini tidak akan terlalu panjang. Mungkin hanya tiga atau empat chapter, atau mungkin akan langsung berakhir di chapter depan.**

**Sedikit cerita, awalnya saya sempat bingung untuk menentukan judul dari ff ini. Dan setelah dipertimbangkan, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk memberinya judul Lithium, sama seperti salah satu judul lagu milik Evanescence.**

**Lithium sendiri sering diibaratkan sebagai obat kejiwaan yg digunakan sebagai penstabil suasana hati. Semacam metafora tentang mati rasa yang diartikan memandang kebahagiaan dari sisi negatif, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan Lithium adalah obat yg mampu menenangkan serta membuat kita merasa lebih baik.**

**Well, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan untuk chapter ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, dan terima kasih telah berkunjung ... ^^v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**04 Februari 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©Aul_Ondubu**


End file.
